


Goodness

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has trouble sleeping. // Bucky has trouble getting up.</p>
<p>(Being in bed with Steve helps.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graysons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysons/gifts).



> These were actually two fills I did for the same prompt (originally posted [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/85464338124/sharing-a-bed-steve-bucky-or-steve-bucky-whatever)) and were intended separately, but I think they work well together/could fit in the same universe. And here, for your consideration, is the comment I made on tumblr when I was asked:
> 
> You know I fucking  _love_ bed-sharing, cuddle sluts Bucky and Steve. Which is why I'm gonna do it as them just being buds and also one of the, you know,  _ship_ things.

The first time Bucky wakes up from a nightmare to find Steve standing over him, worrying, he's a little bit embarrassed. He knows that Steve isn't  _judging_ him, but Steve is  _worried_ about him and that's much worse.

They're watching what the others consider  _old movies_ when Bucky nods off on the couch, head leaned on Steve's shoulder. He must start showing signs of  _something_ because he wakes up to Steve shaking him.

"Alright, pal?" Steve asks and Bucky nods. It's unreal to wake up and find himself next to Steve. Everything else still takes adjusting to, but Steve's there and he feels better knowing that, is able to breathe a little easier.

When he wakes up alone in his bed later, he grips the sheets a little too hard and his chest aches. His first thought is to find Steve.

He feels embarrassed though. He knows he used to take care of Steve--holy hell, that kid was scrawny, he _needed_ all the care Bucky could provide and more, probably--which is why it feels so much  _worse_ needing to lean on him now. Not that he needs to, Bucky tells himself, but as his feet take him to Steve's bedroom without his pride's permission, he knows he might be lying to himself. He sees Steve wake up, confusion in the furrow of his eyebrows and Bucky can't articulate what he wants, the words too difficult to say.

"C'mere," Steve says, and brooks no arguments. He holds the covers open and, hesitantly, Bucky approaches the bed.

"You sure? I-- I'm fine, I can just--"

"Don't lie to me, Buck," Steve says gently and Bucky swallows. He feels like a child who's gone crawling into his parents' bed after a nightmare, but he takes the invitation anyway.

Steve shifts them until Bucky presses his back to Steve's chest. It's warm and comforting and Bucky could _cry_ because he doesn't deserve this no matter how much he may need it.

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, settling in. "G'night, buddy," he says sleepily.

"Goodnight," he whispers back, and it's amazing how quickly good dreams find him.


	2. Morning

Bucky doesn't want to get up and Steve knows this very well. He just also would like to spend some time with Bucky _outside_  of bed today. "Morning," Steve says and Bucky can tell he's already gone for a run, taken a shower, and  _possibly_ eaten his first breakfast. (One breakfast is not enough for Steve.)

Steve pushes the hair out of Bucky's eyes and his smile is all warm and happy and Bucky melts a little more into the bed. His metal hand cups Steve's cheek and he kisses him, all slow and languorous-like. He throws off the sheet and pulls Steve down into bed, on top of him, and Steve puts up no resistance. Steve kisses him back with more vigor than Bucky is currently awake enough to give, but he's definitely getting there. Bucky shifts his body, presses it more closely to Steve's and groans. This is it. This is all life could possibly need.

"Morning," Steve murmurs again, in between kisses.

"Shut up," Bucky manages back. "Just kiss me."

One of Steve's hands settles low on Bucky's hip and he settles into the other man's side. He kisses Bucky again and Bucky turns his head, allowing Steve to trail kisses down the side of his jaw and onto his neck. Steve mouths the skin there and listens to Bucky's breath catch and quicken and he is very familiar with the foolproof method to fully waking one James "Bucky" Barnes from his slumber.

Steve slides his leg between Bucky's. "Nngh. No fair," Bucky says, but he's already turning towards Steve and is happy to find that his partner is clad only in those tight little boxer briefs men tend to wear nowadays.

"Up and at 'em, soldier," Steve orders with laughter in his voice.

"No," Bucky whines and his flesh-and-bone hand feels Steve through the thin fabric of his underwear, the metal tightening around Steve's back. He used to leave scratches, back in the day, and he misses that. He's got to be more careful now--after all, he can actually  _bruise_ Steve Rogers. Steve nuzzles into his hair at the curve of his shoulder. "Screw you," Bucky whispers, then smiles to himself. "Actually, screw me."

Steve is on top of him again in the blink of an eye, hoisting up Bucky's legs around his waist with ease, a challenge in his raised eyebrow, a little smirk.

"Ooh, you know I love the strong man act," Bucky coos, propping himself up on his elbows to try to capture Steve's mouth again with his own. Steve acquiesces and Bucky moans as he feels Steve's clothed cock against his, creating just enough teasing friction to have him scrabbling with his legs to push the offending garment down Steve's hips ineffectually.

"I thought you were sleeping," Steve says and Bucky kisses him again to shut him up as Steve reaches over the the nightstand and scrabbles for the lube. Bucky allows him away just long enough to watch Steve pop the cap open and slick his fingers. Bucky bites his lip, nodding his explicit permission when Steve looks at him askance.

Steve reaches down and slowly presses a finger into Bucky, who only squirms for more, a wanton smile on his face as he watches Steve's expression turn heated. "Come on," Bucky says, lifting his hips.

"You sure?"

Bucky rolls his eyes and Steve slides another finger in along with the first and begins to move them, scissoring them a little as Bucky's body yields to him.

Bucky snakes his human hand in between them to free Steve's cock, stroking him a few times and then just letting his head fall back against the pillows as Steve stretches him with a third. " _Steeeve_ ," he whines and receives a gentle nip to his collarbone.

Steve chuckles against his skin and palms Bucky's cock before slicking up his own.

"Finally," Bucky breathes, hitching himself up to give Steve better access. He loves the firm grip of Steve's hands on his hips and ass, makes him happy in a way not many things can--the strength and care all wrapped up in one. "Come on, come on," he whispers, almost to himself, as Steve finally pushes into him. He trails metal fingers down Steve's chest. "C'mere."

Steve arches over him, kissing Bucky as Bucky tries to return his share but mostly just gasps up into Steve's mouth. He makes small, inarticulate noises as Steve shifts, changes angle, thrusts into him deep and hard like he knows Bucky wants, has always wanted more of.

"Doin' alright, Buck?" he asks, breath coming in a little bit harsher.

Bucky's hands grip into Steve's back. "Smug bastard," he says affectionately and does his best to move against Steve, whose hand now works his cock in time with his thrusts.

Steve fucks him like he loves him, all intense and never willing to give up and just _stupid_ with it. It's too much and Bucky can't take any more of it. He hides his face in Steve's chest, fingers flexing into his back, as he comes and--with a hitch of his breath and the whisper of Bucky's name--so does Steve, filling Bucky up in that way that makes him feel filthy and  _good_.

Bucky sighs as Steve just hovers over him for a moment, the sounds of their breathing all that occupies the now quiet room.

Finally, Steve backs off of him and Bucky sees that his underwear is still rucked around thighs and laughs.

"Morning," Steve says, for the third time, beautiful and bright and flushed and satiated, and Bucky leans up to plant a kiss over his heart before flopping back down on the bed and taking Steve with him.

Bucky finds the sheet bunched up at the side of the bed and pulls it partially over himself, uncaring about the mess.

Steve nudges his nose into Bucky's shoulder and Bucky just pouts at him. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

Steve smiles and stretches, his fingers twining with Bucky's. "Fifteen more minutes, alright, Buck?"

Bucky drags his body across Steve's with a grunt and Steve laughs.


End file.
